


Devoured by the Purple Giant

by nerdelation8



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Curses, Digestion but it's not described, F/M, Horror, Kissing, Licking, Murasakibara is even more hungry than usual, Oral Fixation, Orgasm, Post-Vore Guilt, Romance, Sex, Shrinking, Some dark humor at the end, Vore, male pred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 20:05:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19483051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdelation8/pseuds/nerdelation8
Summary: Atsushi Murasakibara finds a ring on the ground one day and puts it in his pocket.  Unbeknownst to him, it's cursed.  Whenever he kisses or licks someone, they will shrink and become irresistibly tasty to him.Things go badly for the girl he's on a date with that evening.





	Devoured by the Purple Giant

As the giant of Yosen caressed my back, he began to lick me. 

“Oh, Murasakibara-kun, that feels so good,” I said, rifling my fingers through his long purple hair. 

We’d been on a few dates and everything had gone splendidly. I couldn’t believe my luck that this tall, gorgeous sports star was interested in me. We had kissed a couple times on our dates, but now we were back at his house, messing around in earnest for the first time. My clothes were off, as was his shirt, when he began to lick me. 

His warm, wet tongue traveled over my face, my arms, my stomach. It was incredible. His strong hands moved off of me and let his tongue do all the work. 

I didn’t notice it yet, but as he was licking me, my body was starting to shrink. 

“Mmm,” he said, “you taste so good, _____ - chin.”

He flipped me over easily and licked my back. He nibbled gently at the curves of my buttocks. I gasped. It felt electric.

After a minute, Atsushi Murasakibara’s hand touched down on my back again. But something felt amiss. 

I looked up at my lover. Although Atsushi was a monstrously big guy, he somehow seemed larger than normal. His hand was huge, probably the size of the mesh on a tennis racquet. 

“Atsushi?” I said uneasily. “Is it just me or did you get…taller somehow? Or did I shrink?”

“Ehh…you look the same to me, _____ - chin,” he replied with a lazy smile. “Tiny and cute.”

“No, seriously. Look at your hand compared to mine,” I said, and brought them together. “You could palm a whole basketball with that." 

“I’m a big guy,” he shrugged. 

_Maybe I'm imagining things._

Murasakibara lifted my hand, then put the whole thing in his mouth. He sucked it like a lollipop. 

“I never knew you tasted so good,” he said. 

Then he moved to other parts of my body. A warm, lovely tingle spread across my body again. I sighed with pleasure. 

Suddenly, that strange feeling came again. Goosebumps appeared on my arms.

His tongue felt much too large. 

He kept licking me, unawares. 

“Atsushi!” I said. “Look!”

He drew back as I sat up and stared at him. Then I fell backwards in shock. 

He had to be nearly twice my height now. 

“You were right,” he said in surprise. Or at least the closest thing he had to that emotion.

He was an actual giant now. “W-What the hell?!” I said. Then I looked at the pillows. They seemed larger, as did the bed itself. The only conclusion was that I was shrinking. 

“That’s strange,” Murasakibara said, cocking his head to the side. “How'd you get so small…?”

"I don't know," I said in quiet panic.

A lean-muscled arm came fast towards me. 

I recoiled in fear. “D-Don’t hurt me!”

“Why would I hurt you, _____ - chin?” Murasakibara said. He put his arm down. But his mouth was watering. His violet eyes gleamed as they looked into mine. 

“You…you know that feels really good, but we should stop!” I said. “Look what’s happening!”

I gestured to my current shortness. 

“But you taste so good,” he said, his purple eyes glazing over. “Like candy.”

A shiver went down my spine. It did feel amazing when he kissed and licked me…it was addictive. 

Murasakibara shrugged. “I guess we can stop if you want.”

He stared into space and then turned his gaze to the clock. “I gotta go to practice soon anyway…”

 _Good, that’s what he should do._ I tried to think logically, but my skin craved his touch. Somehow, it didn’t feel optional anymore. 

“No, Atsushi, come back,” I said, changing my mind. “I want you to keep going.”

“If _____-chin wants,” he said. 

He leaned over me and began sucking my arm. I shivered with pleasure. 

_I need more..._

The changes began to accelerate. My body got smaller and smaller, until I couldn’t be more than a foot tall. 

Murasakibara looked at me with bedroom eyes, his face bigger than the wall of a room. His strong chest gleamed in the dim bedroom light. _What a gorgeous man,_ I thought. _I don’t even care what happens. I want to be his. All his._

Atsushi’s skin glistened. He brushed his shining hair from his eyes and smiled. 

“Don’t stop,” I breathed. 

In a frenzy, he grabbed my body and glided my entire head into his mouth. The feeling was nearly orgasmic. 

“Atsushi…oh yes…” I said, my heart pounding in my chest. 

He drew me out again. At this point, I was just a few inches tall. 

I craved more. More from this beautiful, towering giant of a man. 

My lips met his.

“Mmm,” he moaned, and practically devoured me with insistent kisses. 

“Ohhh,” I said, as every limb was savored by him. Wet lips on my head, my chest, my female parts…

I felt myself becoming wet, and not just because of Murasakibara’s moist lips. 

“Put me inside,” I begged. “I need it.”

Atsushi Murasakibara slipped me entirely inside his mouth. Its plush walls enveloped me. I sighed. “Oh, God,” I said. “Murasakibara-kun.” I was inside him, within him, and he was loving me. 

_If I died right now, I wouldn’t even care._

The purple-haired snack maniac kept tasting me, feeling me, washing me in warm juices. 

I felt my body slipping away in ecstasy. His tongue was like a queen-sized bed.

Somehow, the thought of getting tinier and tinier, succumbing to him, kept turning me on. 

_I'm about to come._

* * * * *

Atsushi Murasakibara could hardly believe the amazing taste of this girl. She was like the finest candy he had ever had – sweet and fruity with a hint of savory flavor. His cock was so hard right now. 

(That happened to him sometimes when he had a particularly delicious snack.)

He could hardly stand it. The next step in the process beckoned. 

_I can’t,_ he thought through a haze of pleasure. 

_I…can’t…_

_Why_ can’t _I do that?_

His body shuddered. His hand had been working at himself. Soon, he could stand it no more. 

Murasakibara swallowed the two-inch-long snack that was in his mouth. 

He instantly came, shooting spurt after spurt of hot cream into his basketball shorts.

He moaned, and the tiny snack of a girl was sent down to his stomach.

* * * * *

The girl was terrified. One moment, she was luxuriating with pleasure in Murasakibara’s mouth, feeling loved and desired, and the next he had swallowed her like any other mouthful of food.

“M-Murasakibara!” she cried, as the muscles of his throat pulled her down like quicksand. 

The combination of terror and lust sent her over the edge. She came, convulsing with unwanted pleasure over and over again as she continued down his throat. 

She fell into a lightless stomach. 

The scent was a horrible mix of vomit and sweetness.

The girl didn’t want to believe it. 

He’d sealed her doom. 

He’d condemned her to death. 

Murasakibara…had _eaten_ her. 

“No, no! Oh God, no!” she said, as panic coiled around her in an icy grip.

She screamed his name. She begged for help. 

But her fate was sealed. 

Soon, the air would run out. She would then slip away and her body would be absorbed by him.

* * * * *

The Yosen player was rather surprised he didn’t feel worse about this. He could be an apathetic person, but he wasn't a stone cold killer.

 _I just ate her,_ he thought with mild interest. 

_That tasted great. I’ll have to do that again sometime…eat a girl…_

The ring in his pocket slowly began to cool off.

Practice that day was an unremarkable one. Murasakibara came home with gently aching muscles and the general sense of satisfaction that he always got from exercise. He devoured two bowls of ramen, ate some Pocky and a Kit Kat bar, then lay down for a nap. 

It was hours later, once he had woken up and taken the ring out of his pocket to throw his shorts in with a load of laundry, that Murasakibara was suddenly struck with the horror of what he had done.

His eyes opened wide. His heart felt like it had stopped. 

“I…ate somebody. I ate _____!”

Atsushi's great knees shook, and he collapsed back against the laundry room wall. His face fell into his hands. His body convulsed. A few warm tears fell onto the legs of his boxer briefs. 

The gigantic center of Yosen’s basketball team wasn’t a very emotional man, but he felt this. 

“I KILLED HER!” he exclaimed with frightening intensity, louder than he normally spoke. 

It was too late to save the girl. Even if he forced himself to vomit, there would be nothing left of her now. 

Murasakibara wept.

* * * * *

Months later

“Bro, did you just LICK me?!” 

Yosen was at the Interhigh finals. The other team’s power forward whipped around, staring at Murasakibara in disbelief. 

“Sorry,” Atsushi said in a lazy voice. 

The other player’s hand flew to the moist spot on his neck. He asked what the fuck was wrong with Murasakibara, said horrible things about his family, and tried hard not to sock him.

As he turned back around, Atsushi chuckled.

The angry player never noticed that he had lost about an inch in height. 

_Just giving ourselves a little edge,_ Atsushi justified to himself. _It's what she would have wanted. She_ was _a Yosen fan._


End file.
